Jane take off your clothes
by janelisbonjl
Summary: Heat wave in CBI. Team swimming training program. Lots of JISBON! First story! Lots more to come!
1. Heat wave

The building is like a steam room, the sun cannot be avoided.

Jackets are on the back of chairs, top button are open, sleeves are rolled, my hair's a mess and I just feel disgusting!

Everyone is feeling the heat, everyone except that son of bitch.

How is it that he has not shed any of his layers, even his vest remains.

I can see that he is hot, well very hot, sexy even.. I mean no! Hot as in sweating and needing a cool ice bath… oh Jane naked.. sharing a bath... ughh no! I'm getting delirious, this heat is really getting to me.

I'm only wearing a t shirt, whilst he is still wearing his full suit, he must be feeling somewhat uncomfortable. I finally give up, I stomp over to him.

" _Jane take off your clothes!_ " it's not until gasps fill the room that I realise what I just said. " _Oh...no...I mean"_ Jane smirks, " _You're blushing Lisbon." "Shut up Jane! Just roll up your sleeves or do something! You'll overheat."_

Or you could take off all your clothes, ughh I'm doing it again. Thinking of Jane in that way, when he is right in front of me is a horrible idea!

" _Lisbon are you still picturing that, geez women I think you're the one who needs cooling down."_ My cheeks burn, " _I wasn't thinking of you like that!"_

He grins " _Oh wait a second, you were thinking of me? I must have lost my touch. I assumed you were thinking of a nice pool, an ice bath or a cold ice block. Lisbon.. Lisbon.."_

" _JANE! Ughhh I can't deal with you anymore, I just came over here to make sure you didn't die. What was I thinking?"_ I storm back to my office.

That was horrible!

That stupid son of bitch made me blush in front of the whole team!

He drives me insane! One day I'm going to kill him.

Ughh why does he have to be sooo attractive?

Those curls, that smile, his tight shirt around those arms, his ass in those tailored pants, I can't escape it!

My life is a mess! Its torture, every second I see him I fall more in love.

I need to date someone, I need to sleep with someone, I need to get all this frustration out.

It will never happen with him and I need to accept that.

He will kill Red John, run off and sleep with more beautiful women like Lorelei.

They fill my mind again, Jane and Lorelei sleeping together, it hurts. It hurts so much


	2. Calm down Lisbon

I squeeze my eyes shut and clench my fists in an attempt to erase them from my mind.

Just as I am doing so the door bursts open, " _Hey Li.."_ my eyes shoot open,

" _Lisbon you were about to explode, are you okay?"_ My mouth is open but I can't find the words to explain what I was doing.

He approaches to where I sit at my desk, his hand finding my shoulders and I instantly jump, even in this heat a shiver runs down my spine at his touch.

" _Easy Lisbon… just relax. We don't want you exploding into tiny little Lisbon pieces."_

A smile appears on my face at his remark, I try to escape his touch again, but it feels too good. His hands work magic on my shoulders and I relax into his touch.

We stay like this for a while until I feel his breath on my ear.

My breath catches in my throat and my heart races.

" _Now Lisbon what's got you all shaken up?"_ he whispers in my ear.

" _I..um.. nothing Patrick"_ I eventually say. Why did I just call him Patrick! Ughh I need him away from me now!

I jump off my seat and move to the couch. He remains leaning against my desk, his ass is in perfect view of me. Ughh he needs to leave!

" _Lisbon you need to talk to me, what is going on? You can usually handle our banter."_

I hear his words but I can't comprehend them as I become so fixated on him.

He must be really feeling the heat now as I see that his shirt is clinging to him even more now. His forehead is damp and his curls are a mess, he is a mess, a sexy mess.

My eyes travel to his lips, sweat forms at the top of his lip.

If only i could feel his chest, strip him of his clothes and kiss those lips.

" _Lisbon, hellooooo"_ he moves closer, I finally escape my mind.

" _Um yep what do you want Jane?"_ I reply with burning cheeks

He shakes his head and smirks. " _Lisbon you really need to cool down you are so delirious!"_ He says with a smirk.

" _I'm fine Jane! But like I was trying to say before, you don't look so good yourself. Jane please consider taking off your vest or at least rolling your sleeves"_ I'm proud I was able to complete the sentence without any sexual references.

He nods, " _If it's what you really want and I suppose I am feeling a bit off"_ he begins taking off his vest, I bite the inside of my lip even though I know he is not going to completely undress.

Suddenly the door swings open again and Bertram walks in, " _Lisbon"_ I jump.

" _Yes boss? Uhh Jane was just undressing, I mean taking off his vest.. uhh.. you know because he's hot.. no it's hot uh as in the weather and.."_

" _Yes that is lovely and really quite interesting, and strangely sort of why I'm here Lisbon."_ He interrupts with an irritated tone.

I can feel Jane smiling.

I close my mouth and listen as Bertram speaks, " _So basically, there is a weather warning for a heatwave, there is no current cases and we have been issued to let staff leave."_

I smile, a break yes! I can escape to the comfort of my cool home and escape the very hot and sexy Patrick Jane.

Bertram clears his throat to recapture my attention and begins again " _However, looking through my paperwork I have noticed the lack of training that has been completed this year by this team due to the overwhelming amount of cases you have handled. So i thought it was a good opportunity to today undergo some of this team training."_

"But boss how do you expect the team to train in this heat? I don't understand" I ask.

" _Oh not the normal outdoor training Lisbon. There is a training program that involves swimming. Being hot and all I thought no one would complain with that."_ Bertram responds.

A nice cool pool doesn't sound too bad but I quickly realise that a sexy consultant may also have to accompany us.

I suddenly feel Jane's eyes on me and as I meet them I see a wide cheeky grin form on his face.

" _Uhh Bertram, would I be required to attend seeing as I pretty much work every case and don't know how to swim at all and you wouldn't want me to drown and die as no cases would be solved, well maybe they would but no where near as fast without me." Jane says with the same cheeky grin._

Anger builds up inside me, " _Uhh Jane that's not necessary, Rigsby can save you if you're drowning"_ I quickly say before Bertram has a chance to speak.

Bertram clears his throat again as he waits for me to finish, " _Uh yes Jane you are required to attend and to actually learn to swim"_ he says as he fixes his eyes more on me then on Jane.

" _No probs Boss! Can't wait to be splashing around with Lisbon over here"_ Jane says as he steps towards me and puts his arm round me, well he attempts to as I quickly avoid it.

" _Uh a word with you Agent Lisbon, uh without Jane?"_ Bertram says as he looks at Jane.

" _Of course, Jane leave"_ I push Jane out.

" _Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted"_ he laughs as he stumbles out the room.

 _I turn my attention to Bertram,_

" _Look Lisbon it seems you have a concern with Jane attending the program. But him being a lunatic and all it's probably best if he did go. One day he's gonna kill himself and maybe even all of us, but it's better to push that back for the time being."_

I nod, inside it kind of hurts hearing Bertram's words even though I know he's only joking.

I joke about Jane dying but this just sort of got to me.

" _Uh no problem Boss, I really don't mind. I can handle Jane, even in a swimming pool half nak… umm no i mean even in more difficult environments like a swimming centre around lots of people you know.."_

" _Okay yes Lisbon I understand quite well. Here is all the details you will need"_ Bertram hands me the folder as I try to kill myself using my mind.

He finally leaves.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Just as I gather my thoughts and get rid of them, Jane enters again.

Shit. Shit. SHIT. He looks wait too good.

He has now got his two top buttons undone and his shirt sleeves rolled revealing his golden skin.

My eyes travel to his hair, oh his hair is such a mess.

His smile is as wide as it could possibly get, I battle with myself not to smile back but I finally give in and laugh.

" _Shut up"_ I say,

" _I didn't say anything, Teresa"_ he responds with what sounds to me like a seductive tone,

" _Stop"_ I say,

" _I didn't do anything, Teresa"_ he says again with the same tone.

Before I say something stupid again I turn away and decide to just ignore him.

Looking at him the way he looks right now is too much, my brain and my mouth just aren't in sync.

" _Sooo"_ he says gently, " _You excited?"_ I know he just trying to make me squirm and for me to keep embarrassing myself, so I now focus on every word and don't meet his eyes or any of him.

" _Uh I wouldn't say excited, but I do think it will be useful for the team. Maybe some more then others, Jane."_ I say with a smart tone.

" _Ha ha ha, no need to bully Lisbon. Besides I have asked for my own personal swimming instructor so I'll probably end up better than all of you"_

His own personal swim instructor, I laugh to myself.

He'll probably end up with some large old cougar who hits on him, all swimming instructors are the same. They can't swim themselves.

" _That will be interesting"_ I say with a smirk.

" _It will be. Now i have to go buy something to wear in the water. What do men wear again Lisbon? Like what's cool? Shorts or.."_ he winks at me,

Images of Jane in all sorts of swimwear fills my mind. " _Jane can you please just leave. Go buy what you want. Oh and make sure you're there for 2pm. Don't be late!"_

" _Don't worry Lisbon I'll be there" he says with one last wink and he's off._

After informing the team of the training program I head home.


	3. A new look

When I finally get home I race around pulling every draw out trying to find some suitable swimwear.

A bikini? NO WAY! An old saggy one piece ughh NO! There is nothing I can wear!

With one final search I come to the conclusion I need to go shopping.

I jump back in the car and head for the closest shopping centre, hoping to God Jane's not there.

It's unlikely that he would as there are plenty of other centres closer to work.

The first shop I go into I walk straight back out as all that's to be found is bikinis that aren't meant for covering anything.

I scan the shops hoping to find a reasonable store, I see a sports store up ahead and smile.

It doesn't take long till I find plenty of costumes that I can try on, so I make my way for the change rooms.

There's a small line, " _Uh sorry ma'am, there's just a customer that is having a little trouble deciding on what they want. Shouldn't be too long"_ the young girl informs me with a slight irritation in her tone, I nod.

When I finally get inside a cubicle I place all the costumes down.

I smile at one costume in particular, a green one piece.

Next door I can hear the undecided person humming, I can tell that it's a man.

The man's humming grows louder.

Then he begins to sing.

Shit!

Why of all centres, of all shops, at this very time is he here.

" _Trying on some swimmers! Buying some swimmers!"_ he sings.

I hold my breath, okay maybe he doesn't know I'm here. How would he?

I collect all the costumes as quietly and as quickly as I can,

" _Oh Lisbon, I really think you need to try them all on. Even though I think the green one is perfect for you! It will really suit your eyes!"_

SHIT!

" _Jane! Shh! What the hell? First of all why the hell are you here? And secondly how the hell do you know I have a green swimming costume?"_ I whisper.

" _Well my darling Lisbon, I do know you very well of course and so I knew you would have nothing to wear and knew you would come to this centre as its closest to your house and this store well it should pretty much be called Lisbon's store. Oh and I passed that green one and well obviously knew you would love it!"_

I can't believe it, that stupid son of a bitch!

" _So what you're saying is you're an insane stalker?"_ accidently raising my voice.

He laughs, "you could say that, but I really just thought we would have more fun shopping together Lisbon!"

" _Jane, no. I will quickly try this on and I'm leaving. I do not want to see you until 2pm. So hurry up or we will both be late."_

There is a knock on the door, " _Excuse me ma'am is everything okay?"_ the young girl asks with the same irritated tone.

" _Umm yes sorry, I will just be a moment."_ as I reply I hear the groaning of other customers and someone saying " _You know what? Forget it there's now two of them!"_ and then there was silence as the line left, well besides the huffing of what sounded like the young worker.

" _Oh we're alone now Lisbon"_ his seductive tone sent a shiver down my spine, I have no idea how he does that.

" _Shut up and undress!"_ I gasp after realising what I just said and I then hear him laughing.

" _Ohh so demanding Teresa"_ again with the tone.

" _You know what I mean Jane! Stop that!"_ I yell.

" _Okay, okay relax Lisbon. Now try on the green swimsuit you keep staring at."_

" _Jane how do you know I am even looking at tha.. JANE!"_ Jane's head is now looking down at me from over the change room wall.

" _Hey there"_ he grins and laughs.

" _Jane I could have been nak.. you know changing"_ I yell at him.

" _Oh Lisbon I would never do that, oh well without your permission I wouldn't"_ he grins

Before I scream at him he cheerfully begins to talk again " _Now Lisbon don't fear, I just knew that you would be as undecided as I was and would not be up to changing. So I think we should help each other out, aye what do you say?"_ he is now looking down at me smiling.

" _No Jane"_ I almost whisper, distracted by his charming smile and his tanned skin that stands out against what looks like a white t-shirt.

His arms are so muscular as he holds on to the wall tightly.

I realise I am just staring and meet his eyes again with red cheeks

" _Uhh Jane, that's your cue to jump back down from up there into your own change room"_

But he does not move, " _Lisbon I am not moving unless you agree that you will at least help me, you can wear whatever your heart desires as I already made my recommendation."_

I glare at him and then realise that it's probably not long till 2pm, there is no time. I give in,

" _Okay Jane! Fine. But I don't care I am buying this green one and you won't say a word. It was my own choice and has nothing to do with you! I'll come round and help you in there.. um not with that … but you know to decide... after you are dressed of course!"_

He snickered, " _Sure thing Lisbon."_

I quickly gather up all the other costumes I brought in and the green one and exit, the young girl steps out behind the desk " _Oh let me take those" she says with even more irritation._

I leave the green costume on the counter ready for purchase and make my way back to Jane in the change rooms.

" _Jane are you ready?"_ I call out to him.

" _I sure am"_ he says as he opens the door.

I gasp, I can't speak.

Jane has removed his shirt, his chest. OH MY HIS CHEST!

Patrick Jane, the consultant who sleeps all day has abs, how?

My eyes follow down his golden packs that are visible on his muscular chest and then down to his delicious v-line, that leads down to OH MY!

He's wearing light blue board shorts and well thats all.

He looks as though he could come straight out a magazine, surrounded by young beautiful models on a beach.

Jane clears his throat and brings me back to the world and I quickly burn up and turn red.

" _So uhh is this okay Lisbon?"_ Jane asks, surprisingly he seems very insecure suddenly.

" _Yes"_ I whisper as I begin to scan his body again accidently, I then snap out of it " _Uh I mean yes Jane they are fine. You um.. you look good. Now we really need to get going!"_

Jane nods, turns, closes the door and gets changed, whilst I recover and try get my breath back.

Shit! That was not safe! That was far too hot to handle!

How am I going to get through this training program?

Jane reappears with now a white tshirt, the blue shorts and a pair of sneakers.

I take in his appearance again, it is so different.

He seems so calm, like an ordinary man, well far hotter than an ordinary man but still a normalish sort of man with no baggage.

I meet his eyes and we each smile softly.

" _Let's go"_ is all he says, we pay and then leave.


	4. Lexi

As I pull into the swimming centre I noticed Jane's car, of course that speeding lunatics here already.

I make my way in and notice the team already all gathered, good no one's late.

" _Hey guys, sorry I'm late"_ I look over to Jane who's grinning with one eyebrow raised, I blush.

" _That's okay boss, I can't wait to get started!"_ Vanpelt squeals with excitement.

" _CBI?"_ a large mature lady approaches,

" _Uh yes, that's us. Here for the training program."_ I say with as much enthusiasm as I can.

" _Excellent, well my name is Betsy and I will be your instructor today. Uhh is there a Patrick Jane amongst you?"_

I smirk to myself, hah! Jane getting all nice and close with her.

" _Uh yes that would be me?"_ Jane steps forward with confidence of course

" _Oh hello"_ she says with a blush,

Rigsby and Cho now also smirk

" _Oh so Patrick, I won't be your personal trainer however I will be close by for any extra help. Your personal trainer should arrive soon. Oh wait here she is now"_

I follow to where Betsy points,

Oh No!

Of course!

A beautiful, young, fit, blonde walks in, her hair flowing.

Why is this happening?

Why can't big Betsy rub up against Jane and help him swim?

" _Hello, you must be Patrick? I'm Lexi your personal trainer"_ she smiles shaking Jane's hand, who seems to me mesmerised.

Is it even possible for Jane to blush? Well it obviously is now.

" _Nice to meet you, I'm looking forward to it"_ he replies with a slightly flirtatious tone.

Seeing them together hurts, they look like they were made for each other.

" _Alright so why doesn't everyone get changed and meet back in the pool 2?"_

I force a smile, nod and head over to the change rooms.

Once in the change room cubicle I collapse on to the bench,

how am I going to get through this?

Not only does Jane look irresistible, he now has new his soul mate.

I don't want to leave here, I don't want to face this.

I know how to swim, I will just say something's come up or I don't feel too good.

Yep that's the plan,

well it is the plan until Vanpelt calls out " _Uh Lisbon, you ready? I'm so excited. You know after all that's going on with Red John, it's nice that our team can do something fun like this."_

Oh no, we really do need this don't we? They deserve this.

" _Um yes just a sec, yes it will be good for all of us."_ I reply hiding my true feelings.

I change and as I finish I'm surprised when I look up and see myself in the mirror.

I.. I sort of look good. I turn and examine myself.

The costume fits perfectly and well really brings out my curves well without being too revealing.

It's perfect!

Well in comparison to the Jane's new next top model of a girlfriend, it's not perfect but I still smile.

I wrap a towel round my shoulders and make my way out.

" _Oh Lisbon I love your costume!"_ Vanpelt squeals.

" _Uhh thanks, yours is really pretty too"_ I awkwardly reply, not because she doesn't look absolutely gorgeous in her white two piece costume but because I'm not used to girl talk.


	5. He lied

Vanpelt and I make our way to the pool,

Rigsby and Cho are laughing at each other's swimming costumes.

They both look really good though, Cho is wearing black swimming shorts and a top, while Rigsby is wearing hawaiian pattern shorts.

I assume everyone is just not used to seeing so little clothing on each other.

" _Wow Boss, Vanpelt! Look good" Cho says with his usual tone,_

" _Uhh… Van..Vanpelt you look beautiful… Oh you too Boss" Rigsby eventually says, while he drools at Vanpelt._

Vanpelt and I just laugh.

I scan for Jane and his girlfriend Lexi and eventually spot them laughing in the far corner.

I grind my teeth and clench my fists, I can do this I tell myself.

" _Alright, everyone ready to get into this?"_ Betsy cheerfully asks and everyone nods.

" _Lexi, we are ready to start. Do you want to bring Patrick over?"_ she calls over to Lexi, interrupting her and Jane's 'hilarious' conversation.

Ughh! I roll my eyes.

The two walk over and join the group,

Jane suddenly reaches down at the hem of his shirt, I gasp.

He slowly pulls it over his head,

his golden body captures all the women's attention.

It's not until Rigsby clears his throat that we all become flustered and look in every other direction but Jane's abs.

" _Are you sure you don't swim Patrick?"_ Lexi giggles _, "You've got a swimmer's body"_ she says as she runs her eyes down him.

Jane smiles and dismisses her compliment.

I feel sick watching the whole thing.

" _Okay so, why don't we get into the water and get started?"_ Betsy cheers.

The group nod and begin getting into the pool,

Lexi winks at Jane and dives in.

Suddenly Jane and I are left standing waiting for Rigsby to climb in,

as I look up to meet his gaze I am shocked to find him not looking at Lexi or even my face but my body.

Jane is checking me out!

When he finally meets my eyes, he.. he blushes!

" _Uhh Lisbon… I uhh. I told you didn't I? You look amazing in that!"_ he gently says.

" _Oh stop it Jane!"_ I hiss at him,

" _No really Lisbon… I can.. I've ne… I've never seen you like this. It's really beautiful"_ he eventually says.

I can't believe it, Jane's lost for words.

" _Hah! Go find your girlfriend Jane!"_ I laugh,

" _Uh who?"_ he stutters,

" _Oh c'mon Jane, Lexi! You were pretty much salivating at the sight of the gorgeous model!"_ I say with a slight irritation in my tone.

" _Oh her, no I wasn't. Lisbon your eyes look so green, so beautiful"_ Jane whispers

What is going on?

He must be teasing me, there is no way I have made Jane blush just because I'm wearing this.

" _C'mon you two, get in!"_ Betsy calls out,

Jane suddenly grins at me then reaches out and grabs my wrist

before I know it cool water surrounds me.

As I emerge from the water blue eyes meet me,

Jane is so close to me,

water is running down his face, over his lips, over his chest.

He runs his hand through his hair,

I watch his whole body as he does so, his muscular arm reaching up, his hands running through his perfect wet curls and the face he pulls as he wipes the water from his eyes.

One step closer and I could wrap myself around him,

I suddenly notice him smiling again, I panic.

Does he know what I was just thinking?

" _Jane! That was not appropriate! We are on a training program. See those stairs there, that's where you climb into the pool. You don't just grab people by the hand and pull them in!"_ I say to him with strong words, even though we still remain close enough to kiss one another.

Jane grins, " _Oh Lisbon it's team bonding, what better way to bond? See look how close we've gotten"_ he whispers to me,

I instantly push him backwards and move away to join the group.

He chuckles and follows behind.

" _Alright who knows how to actually swim? Like who can do freestyle at least?" Betsy asks,_

The whole team except Jane nod,

" _Uhh not sure"_ Jane mutters

Rigsby smirks.

" _Okay well that's a stroke you will all need as it will come in most use, so that's where we will focus the first session. Later on in the second session we will do some safety drills involving teamwork."_ Betsy instructs us.

Betsy divides the group up into lanes and tells us to start doing some laps, the program feels like a waste of time.

I can't wait for this to be over, my eyes wander over to Jane,

he is now being touched all over by Lexi.

She is standing behind him almost pressed against him, holding and moving his arms in the free stroke routine.

It hurts to watch, seeing her pretty much feel him all over.

Jane is laughing away. Hah! That whole awkward occurrence between the two of us earlier was nothing.

The way he looked at me is nothing compared to the way he is looking at her now.

" _Uh Boss your next"_ Vanpelt says and I jump realising how long I have been staring at him.

I begin to swim, it feels quite relaxing stroking the water.

I feel free, as I swim there is nothing holding me down, no Jane, no cases, no Red John.

I want to stay in this moment forever.

I finish my three laps and join the group.

Jane and Lexi still remain separated as Lexi now walks and gently holds Jane as he swims, it is as though he was a toddler learning to swim for the first time, I roll my eyes.

Watching him I become suspicious, his strokes looks so strong, so natural, Lexi is not needed.

Jane can swim, that son of a bitch.

I continue to watch and don't realise that Cho has now joined me watching them,

" _He lied, he can swim"_ Cho says in his usual Cho voice.

Suddenly Lexi stops moving with him and Jane continues himself,

I think he is unaware that she has stopped as he just keeps going

Everyone now watches as Jane glides through the water,

his strong arms powering him through with ease.

As Jane finishes his lap he stands and runs his hand through his hair again,

" _Uh I think I got the hang of it. You're a very good teacher Lexi"_ he says charmingly,

however Lexi like us doesn't buy his crap, " _You lied you're a natural. Oh Patrick you were so hot and charming too, but no one wastes my time, I'm a professional. You can join the rest of the team, goodbye."_ Lexi waves to Betsy and climbs out the water.

Jane remains standing in his own lane,

the team stare until he finally dives under the water, under the lane ropes, past me and up next to Betsy.

" _Betsy I would prefer to learn from you, Lexi was lovely but I think I'm ready for your talented teaching"_ Betsy blushes,

" _Oh Patrick I know you're only lying. So why did you lie about not being able to swim?"_ she chuckles,

" _Ehh well it's just been a while, wasn't sure how I'd cope."_ as he responds I notice a flash of what looks like sadness and grief on his face.

I wonder what it was, maybe memories of his family and him swimming.

His eyes meet mine and I give him a small smile, he returns one.

" _Well alright then. Now that I've seen all your abilities I see that you're all competent and I've ticked most boxes. I think we can move onto the safety training now and then have an early mark. You are all welcome to stay and have a free swim afterwards, the heatwave is still bad outside."_


	6. Prince Patrick

The team are now gathered on the edge of the pool, while Vanpelt pretends to drown in the water.

Rigsby climbs in swims over to her, puts one of her arms round his neck and pulls her to the wall.

Next is Rigsby's turn to drown and Cho goes and gets him, then Jane's and Vanpelt goes to get him, then Cho's and I go to get him.

Next up is my turn,

please don't pick Jane to be my hero, please, please, please.

" _Patrick it's your turn to be a knight in shining armour and save Teresa from drowning"_

Damn it!

I look over to him and see his cheeky wide grin

" _Is this one of the fairy tales where I, the prince, am required to kiss the princess?"_ he asks,

Rigsby chuckles

I'm going to kill him,

I glare at him, even though I would love for Patrick to be my prince and kiss me all day long.

" _Only if she requires mouth to mouth resuscitation"_ Betsy answers with a laugh.

I eventually climb into the water, swim across to the middle and begin acting as though I was drowning.

I feel so stupid, I watch as the team laugh, particularly Jane.

" _Alright prince go get your princess"_ Betsy sings,

Jane dives in,

I gasp.

He comes closer and closer, I feel my heart pounding as I know how close we are about to get.

As he emerges from the water I hold my breath.

I suddenly feel his arm slide around my waist,

It feels so good, my whole body tingles.

He then lifts my arm gently and puts it around his shoulder,

" _This is no way to treat a princess"_ he whispers in my ear and before I know it he is holding tighter around my waist, he then stands and slides his other hand under my legs.

Jane is now holding me in his arms above the water.

" _JANE! Put me down! This is not how you're supposed to do it!"_ I scream, the team laugh.

I suddenly feel myself slipping and put both arms around his neck,

my breasts press against his bare chest, only one layer of swimwear between our bodies.

It feels amazing,

" _Are you sure you want me to put you down, princess Teresa?"_ he whispers in my ear.

" _Jane just hurry up and save me already!"_ I yell at him,

" _Yes your highness"_ he chants and carries me back over to the wall, as we get there he carefully places me up on to the wall.

My body is covered in goosebumps, my cheeks burn from embarrassment as I look up to see the team giggling.

Jane remains composed and proud of himself with a big grin on his face, I glare at him and can't help but join in laughing with the team.

" _Alright that was the most enthusiastic rescue I've seen here. It wasn't exactly correct, however I don't think anyone would complain about being saved like that in real life. Well I sure wouldn't"_ Betsy laughs.

The remainder of the session we run through small individual drills like keeping ourselves afloat in the ocean and making warning signals.

We finally finish up,

" _You can all be passed off. I just want to say that it has been a pleasure working with everyday heroes like yourselves. You should all stay and have fun in the water. Nice meeting you all, goodbye"_ Betsy says and we all thank her in return.

The team are now left in the water,

" _So uhh Boss what now? Are we going to stay behind?"_ Vanpelt asks cheerfully,

She obviously wants to stay, looking at the rest of the team's faces they all do too. I suppose it would be good for all of us, rather than facing the heat wave outside.

" _May as well to avoid the heat"_ I say and the whole team agree, including Jane.

Vanpelt starts swimming laps, while Cho and Rigsby grab a ball from the side and play throws.

Leaving Jane and I awkwardly sitting on the wall,

" _This was fun"_ Jane eventually says

" _Parts of it yes, other parts not so much"_ I tease, remembering him pulling me in but also remembering him carrying me in his arms.

" _Oh Lisbon I know you particularly loved our fairytale reenactment."_ he says in a seductive tone,

I roll my eyes.

" _So uh Lisbon you gonna do some laps?"_

" _No I think I'll just relax for now Jane. Oh and relaxing involves no annoying consultants."_ I tease.

Part of me wants him to go away as it's easier but the other part would much rather fight my internal battles while I scan his body, his muscular golden torso, his toned legs, his huge arms, his damp curls, oh and is that… Oh my god.. I look up to see what's gotten him well so excited down there, OH MY GOD Jane is checking out my boobs! I can't believe it, I feel like smacking him but then a smile forms on my face.

I lean down into the water to "rinse" my hands, making the extra effort to lean as low as possible.

As I rise I examine him, AHA! I quickly adjust my swimming costume at the front to catch his attention and show that I have caught him in the act.

Jane coughs and OH MY, Jane is blushing.

His eyes then wander down to his crotch, and I almost burst out in stitches at his reaction, he instantly jumps up.

" _Uhh Lisbon, I uhh… I'm just gonna head to the bathroom. I'll be back uhh. shortly"_ he mutters and is off, I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast.

Once he is out of sight I begin to laugh to myself, in all the years I have never seen Jane blush so hard and lose his words.

I can't believe that I had such an effect on him in just a one piece swimming costume.

Thinking about it I suddenly become flustered myself, I try so hard to avoid thinking of what I saw but fail.

It was so large, I laugh to myself, I'm acting like a teenage girl.

But it really was, I just wish I could follow him and… No stop it Teresa you can't go there.

I need to forget about whatever that was, I can find some other decent man, get friendly and you never know where things could go.

Hey I could even call Mashburn, his body is nothing in comparison to Jane.

But like before if I try really hard I can convince my body and mind that it's Patrick.

No that's just as bad! I just need to get over him!

Ughh why is it so hard!

I continue to battle with myself in mind until I notice Jane reappearing and walking back over.

I cross my legs to try ease my own situation down below,

I convince myself that I won't look at his crotch, I decide that I will only look at his face.

Nope too late, I look, but all is back to normal.

" _Hey Lisbonnnn I'm back, you miss me?"_ he says cheerfully as if nothing happened,

" _Oh more than you could imagine"_ I say sarcastically.

The rest of the team slowly approach us, they all seem so happy and relaxed, it's nice to see.

" _Hey Boss, Jane, we were thinking of heading soon and kicking on at the irish pub down the road apparently they have good air con, if you two want to join"_ Rigsby asked,

With little time to process I nod " _Sure, sounds like a plan"_ I think seeing the team so relaxed is what got me.

" _I would love to Rigs!"_ Jane also agrees.


	7. Drinks

Once we arrive at the bar we all gather round one of the closest tables to the air conditioning.

" _Alright I'll buy first rounds, the usual aye?"_ Rigsby says as he makes his way to the bar, we all nod.

Meanwhile at the table we watch Jane as he stacks the coasters into a pyramid.

" _Lisbon...Lisbon, can you pass me those there"_ he points to the coasters,

I give them to him and in a groundbreaking record he has complete his 5 level tower.

" _Perfect, oh one more thing"_ he cheers as he scans around the table for god knows what,

I see him grab lots of different things, and then he begins to fiddle with them.

Rigsby now returns with the drinks,

I take a sip of my drink and just as I do Jane clears his throat,

" _Aha! May I present to you Prince Patrick and Princess Teresa, rulers of the CBI palace"_ he announces, I cough and choke on my drink.

As I recover the team continue to laugh, Jane has created small figures of the two of us out of chopsticks.

" _Jane! Enough with the prince and princesses"_ I hiss at him, smile and then blow his little creation down.

" _Oh Lisbon, no appreciation of art"_ he shakes his head and takes a sip of his tea,

I still can't believe he orders tea at a bar and that they actually sell it,

while he drinks his tea we all enjoy nice cold beers and spirits.

" _Jane how can you drink a hot drink in this heat?"_ Rigsby asks,

" _Eh not so keen on all of that, I prefer my hug in a cup"_ Jane replies and I roll my eyes.

Suddenly my phone rings, I shush everyone as it's Bertram

" _Lisbon?" I answer_

" _Hi Lisbon, its Bertram. Just calling to inform you that we've been informed to keep all workers home for the day tomorrow if we able to because the heatwave is expected to get even worse tommorow. There are no major cases currently and your team deserve a break."_ Bertram informs me

" _Uh okay then. Thankyou boss it is very much appreciated."_ I respond while a smile forms on my face and as I look at the team I see that they wait in anticipation as they become confused, I wonder if Jane can tell.

" _Yes well make sure you have your phone handy just incase, there is a case that comes up"_ he says firmly,

" _Of course sir, thankyou"_ I say politely

" _You are welcome. Goodbye."_ he says and ends the call.

I look up to the team,

" _Well?"_ Vanpelt squeals

" _Jane can you guess?"_ I ask him with laugh,

I see him now analysing me, tapping his lip, I love it when he does that I just wish I could be the one to run my finger along them.

" _Hmm it is good news, what would be good news for Lisbon? Me vanishing?"_ he laughs,

I laugh but I feel a hint of pain in my heart,

I think he notices this.

" _No seriously, hmm good news for Lisbon? A break of some sort you are very tired and need a sleep. I'd say easily that is a day off tomorrow for the team."_ he says with his usual confidence,

I smile,

" _The reason, well thats quite obvious, it's hot so the heatwave I'd say. Bertram goes by the books so he's probably been told to keep us home and because we are hard working and solve every case he approved. Oh and at the end there he probably tried to hide his soft spot by making sure you kept your phone close, even though it's too hot for even killers to go around killing people. So relaxing day for the CBI team"_ he eventually finishes with a smile and sip of his tea.

The rest of the team look over to me now to see if he's right,

I wait as long as I can before I smile and nod " _Pretty much word for word Jane."_

The team cheer and begin speeding up their drink intake, well besides Jane drinking his tea.

What was supposed to be afternoon drinks turns into a good night, it doesn't take long for everyone except Jane of course to become quite tipsy.

I decide to slow down myself, but the others, Rigsby especially continues.

I assume its the heat just making us all thirsty.

We all continue to crack jokes, bring up old stories and laugh.

" _Jane just have some fun man! Lighten up! Stop being all depressed"_ Rigsby slurs,

and it suddenly falls silent, even in Rigsby's state he obviously realises his words and feels guilty.

I look at Jane who suddenly becomes serious and fidgety,

" _Uhh sorry man I uh didn't mean it like that, you know? Just thought you'd want a beer or something"_ Rigsby eventually says,

Jane pauses for a moment " _You know what Rigsby….. You are absolutely right! I need to let off some steam and have some fun. I'll get next round"_ he says with a big grin

we all finally release a heavy breath and laugh.

Jane returns with drinks for all and a beer for himself,

for some reason it seems odd seeing him drink.

I stare at him, at his lips as he sips the beer.

As he pulls away we all just stare as though he's a young teen and it's his first drink ever,

he grins and cheers "To the team! Oh and to no work tomorrow!" and we all cheer in return and clink our glasses together.

And so this is when the fun really begins.

Jane becomes more and more relaxed and also well flirty.

" _Lisbon you know you looked reallyyyyy good today! Like really really really good!"_

I gasp and look around to the team who hardly notice as they are all so loud themselves.

I know that it's just the alcohol speaking and he's probably all mixed up, but part of me just wishes that it could be true.

Jane takes another sip and then downs the rest of his beer and goes up for more.

After this he doesn't stop, he is so gone.

He overtakes Rigsby!

I become really worried.

I look up to the clock and realise how late it actually is,

" _Uh me and Vanpelt are gonna go back to my place now byeee guysss"_ Rigsby manages to say without even blushing at what he said,

Vanpelt holds her hand to a mouth as if to shush him but just starts laughing, the two get up and wave goodbye.

" _Uhh i'm gonna head to I called my taxi"_ Cho says and gives me a kiss on the cheek surprisingly and just taps Jane on the shoulder who is currently lying across two chairs.

Oh god I am now left here alone with drunk Jane,

at the moment half his shirt has ridden up revealing his V line once again.

I decide that I need to make a decision soon of what to do as the owner is glaring at him.

" _Uhh Jane, wake up c'mon you have had too much to drink I'll call you a taxi"_

I shake him and he just groans.

" _Jane c'mon please get up"_ he raises his head now and reaches out and grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips, I gasp, he then plants a small kiss on my wrist.

I go to pull my hand away as I know he is just drunk but part of me wants to see what he will do so I leave it and wait.

His eyes raise to meet mine and he smirks at me before placing another kiss on my wrist, and then again and again making his way up my arm, it feels so good.

How can this feel this good? It's just kisses and he's drunk for god's sake!

I eventually retain my senses and snatch my arm away,

Jane looks up with puppy eyes " _Hey! That's mine, I want it back I'm not finished yet."_ he says in a childish voice, my heart burns, he wasn't finished yet, how far would he go?!

" _Jane you are drunk! I need to call you a cab okay? So stand up"_ I reach out to help him and he eventually makes it to his feet and puts his arm around me.

He begins to sway and I feel myself falling with Jane attached to me!

I end up falling back down on the chair and Jane falls to landing half on top of me, although its slightly painful somewhere inside me feels my heart warm.

His arms are either side of my waist, " _Oh sorry Teressssa, I just can't help fallinnn for youu"_ he chuckles to himself, I roll my eyes.  
From an onlooker it would look as though we were about to make out with Jane pretty much pinning me down.

Between my legs become really warm when Jane rests his head on my neck and moves in closer.

I fight my feelings and start to push him off, " _Jane you need to get up!"_

" _Buttt Teresa it's too early for work can't we just lay here and make lovvve"_ he chuckles,

I freeze, my breath catches in my throat.

He thinks were in bed, together, like as in a couple? Making love?!

My heart pounds.

I reassure myself again that it's drunk Jane talking and tomorrow he will be back to him old not flirty self, well with a major headache of course.

I eventually push him off, ignoring his groans and detangling his arms from well firstly my waist then my ass.

I grab hold of his arm wrap it round my neck and wrap my own around his waist, securing us.

With my free hand I begin dialing for a taxi " _Teresa I don't want to be myself again. I don't want to think about it, it will be too quiet. I don't want to be away from you anymore."_ my fingers freeze on the phone, I look up at his face and I am filled with guilt.

Jane has never been so needy, I make a decision.

I continue to dial the number, yet for only one taxi.

" _Please Tere-" "Don't worry Patrick, you aren't going to be alone, you can stay with me for tonight."_ I interrupt him, he smiles and his head returns to my shoulder.


	8. Home

In the taxi Jane has somehow ended up with his head on my lap and the rest of his body spread out across the chair.

I look down at his face, his soft lips stand out, his eyelashes are so beautiful, he looks so at peace.

I am so tempted to run my hand through his curls, but I stop myself as what if he does remember, that's not what we do, I can't.

He murmurs something, " _Lisb- Lisbon"_ I hear it more clearly now, he then turns slightly repositioning his face towards my stomach reaches up and rests his hands down there, I jump slightly.

It feels so good, but I feel somewhat guilty and also awkward as Jane is drunk and I shouldn't be taking advantage of him and also because we are in a taxi.

" _You're a good girlfriend, taking care of him in such a mess"_ I jump slightly as the taxi driver speaks.

My cheeks burn, I don't know what to say, " _Uhh thanks"_ I respond.

I can tell that Jane is now fast asleep as his breathing becomes heavier, I hope he stays like this for the rest of the way or else it will be an awkward awakening.

I look down at him again, his curls have become even messier as they are now spread across his face after his repositioning.

I can't help myself, I reach down and move them away from his face, then I can't take remove my hand.

I continue to run my fingers through his curls, they are so soft, his forehead is slightly sweaty because of the heat but it doesn't stop me.

I've always loved them, the way they bounce when he does some stupid dance or runs away from angry victims for being a jackass.

He begins to move again so I remove my hand from his hair incase that's what's making him stir.

" _Don't stop"_ he whispers, he then slides his hand slightly under the hem of my shirt and rests it his hand there, he moves even closer, my body tingles.

I move my hand back down to his curls and start running my hands through them again, unsure whether he is awake or not.

I can see that a smile appears on his face now and he falls into a deeper sleep again.

The taxi pulls up to my apartment, I'm sort of disappointed that the taxi rides over so soon as I've always dreamed of being able to run my hands through Jane's hair the way I am now.

I remove my hand from his hair, pay the driver then think about the best way to detach Jane and wake him up.

I gently shake him " _Jannne, Patrick, it's time to wake up we are home"_ I whisper to him, smiling when I use the words "we" and "home" in the same sentence.

He stirs slightly then his eyes open, " _Ughh I feel dizzy, I must be dead as an angels looking down on me"_ he whispers, I blush.

" _C'mon Jane"_ I gently hold his wrist and remove it from under my shirt, he groans.

He eventually sits up and I exit the taxi and walk round to meet him at the other side.

The heat outside is crazy, I can't believe it's past 2am and I feel myself sweating.

I help him up and wrap one of his arms around my neck, make sure we are stable and wave the taxi goodbye.

We stumble to the door, " _Teresa I've been dreaming about this from the moment I saw you"_ he says with a somewhat seductive tone, " _Uhh dreaming about what, drunk walking to my door?"_ he chuckles " _No Teresa, making lovvve to you"_ he whispers in my ear.

My breath catches in my throat, my heart thumps and I almost drop Jane.

" _Uh Jane that's not what's going on. I'm simply putting you to bed and I will be sleeping on the couch alone"_ I say firmly now, hoping he understands even though deep down I'd much rather make love to Patrick Jane.

" _The couch, Oh Teresa the couch is fine, whenever I lay on my couch and pretend to sleep I long for you to come over, climb on top of me and-" "JANE! We are not having sex!"_ I interrupt him.

I finally get the door open while my mind struggles to fight the naughty thoughts that fill my head after hearing Jane reveal his bad secrets.

As we step inside I suddenly feel myself being pushed against the wall, I feel his hands all over me, and his body pressed against me, it feels so good.

Janes heavy breath is over my lips and then our lips meet, my heart thumps, my body tingles. His hands reach down and around my waist and then up and under my shirt.

I've always tried to picture what kissing Jane would feel like and I realise it's nothing compared to the real thing and I am even more shocked at how good it is when he's drunk.

I suddenly freeze, as Jane keeps kissing me.

He's drunk! I pull away from him and step back, leaving him against the wall.

" _I'm sorry Jane, that was a mistake. We have both had too much to drink."_ I say as I struggle to catch my breath.

" _But.. but… I wan't you Teresa! I've always wanted you"_ he whispers, my eyes become wet and I fear I will start crying.

It hurts knowing that I could have continued to make out and maybe even had sex with Jane, but I know that the morning after would only be filled with regret from both of us.

Things would never be the same again and I would probably lose everything that we have.

" _Jane you a drunk and don't know what you want"_ I pull my shirt back down as it's halfway ridden up, I then reach out and pull back down his and grab his arm and put it back round my neck.

He groans but accepts.

We make our way through the apartment into my bedroom, I sit him down on the bed.

He looks so helpless sitting there, so I bend down and untie his shoelaces and remove his shoes.

I then grab hold of his legs and place them onto the bed.

He attempts to unbutton his vest and continues to fail, so i sit on the edge of the bed and undo each button for him, I then help him take it off.

The situation feels so intimate.

I feel his eyes on me so I slowly look up to meet them, he is smiling " _Jane take your clothes off"_ he mimics me from earlier today and we both start laughing.

After we finish I see that he is becoming really tired, he reaches for his top button of his shirt and misses completely.

I realise that he must want to sleep shirtless, I guess who wouldn't in this heat.

I see him continue to fumble with the buttons, I bite my lip and reach down and grab hold of his hand gently and rest it on the bed.

I then reach for the buttons of his shirt and slowly undo them, I then pull his shirt over his shoulders.

I try to hold my gasp at the sight of his muscular body again but i fail and release a small one.

His body looks so golden against the white sheets of my bed.

" _Thankyou Teresa, now come in here"_ he moves down and over slightly, making room for another body.

I stare into his eyes and then take a breath, fighting my body " _No Jane, I am sleeping on the couch like I said"_ I whisper.

He groans " _Lisbon you can't expect me as a gentlemen take your bed from you and make you sleep on the couch, I will go sleep on the couch if you don't get in. There is plenty of room in here for the both of us. Oh and I promise to be sensible"_ he says with slurred words.

I stare at him again as I attempt to analyse the situation, I am so tired myself that I just give up on thinking and nod.

" _Okay Jane, move over further and no funny business"_ I whisper and he smiles.

I then walk away " _Teresa where are-" "Don't worry Jane I am just going to change"_ I whisper and make my way to the bathroom.

I change into my jersey hoping that it's not too inapropriate being with Jane, but the heat convinces me that it makes sense as it's far too hot to wear layers.

I enter back into the bedroom and see that Jane is now fast asleep, with one arm draped across where I am supposed to lay.

I climb into the bed, gently lifting Jane's arm and placing it by his side.

I pull the sheet over myself and adjust it on Jane and rest my head against the pillow.

I suddenly feel his hand travel up my thigh and around my waist, my body tingles.

He moves into me and pulls me closer, I can hear that his breathing has changed and that he must have woken back up.

" _Jane what did I say about no funny business and it's too hot for this!"_ I whisper, he gently laughs.

He grabs hold of the sheet and pulls it off both of us, he then moves even closer to me,

" _There, no need for two sources of heat, we can use each other."_ he whispers.

" _Jane."_ I whisper without moving away,

" _Relax Ter- I'm sleepy"_ he mutters as he slowly drifts off,

I decide that I'm too tired myself to fight and I realise that I don't have the energy to fight how good it feels.

I close my eyes and relax into Jane's body.

" _Love you Teresa"_ I hear him say, unsure whether I am dreaming or not I drift off.


End file.
